


Best Date

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2018 MMF Bingo [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flirting, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Power Swap, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Charlie takes Natasha on her first foray into the wizarding world.





	Best Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFs June 28th #RollADrabble (pairing: Natasha/Charlie and trope: SuperPower/Magic Swap) and Bingo Square G3 Leaky Cauldron.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“So, what is this place again?” Natasha asked, looking around the bustling building. She stepped closer to Charlie so she wouldn’t get lost in the crowd. “Is it always this busy?”

Charlie chuckled. “Guess bringing you here the week before school opens was a poor choice on my part - it’s why it’s busier than usual. This here is the Leaky Cauldron, and it’s the entryway into Diagon Alley.” He put his arm around Natasha and steered her towards a free small table in the corner that was free. 

“Something smells good,” Natasha murmured. 

“It’s likely whatever’s on special. Hannah usually varies the meal offerings.” Charlie gestured for her to sit. “I’m sorry it’s so packed in here, we can come back another time if you want,” Charlie offered, blushing slightly. 

Natasha shook her head. “I’ve been waiting for ages for you to take me on a date here in the wizarding world, I’m not giving it up.” She reached across the table. “Besides, crowds make it easier to blend in.”

“Very true.” Charlie gestured for Hannah to come over. 

“Hey, Charlie!” she greeted cheerfully. “Oh, who’s this?” Hannah smiled at Natasha.

“This is my girlfriend, Nat,” Charlie introduced. “Nat, this is Hannah, she went to school with my brother, Ron.”

“Hi,” Natasha said, smiling briefly.

“What’s the special today?” Charlie asked. 

“Shepherd's pie,” Hannah said.

“We’ll take two,” Charlie said, grinning at Natasha. “You’re going to love this.”

“And to drink?” Hannah asked. “You know, Neville just concocted this fun little drink.” She leant down and whispered in Charlie’s ear.

Natasha looked at them curiously, but from the smile on Charlie’s face, she was in for a treat.

“We’ll do that,” Charlie said. “Nat, I have to use the loo, do you think you’ll be okay alone?”

“I’ll be fine,” Natasha replied with a roll of her eyes. “I am a skilled assassin in case you forgot.”

“Never,” Charlie said. He kissed the top of her head briefly before heading to the bathroom.

As Natasha waited, she pondered over her relationship with Charlie. The two of them had met a few months ago after an incident broke out with a dragon. S.H.I.E.L.D. was called in as the intel had been a strange, large beast, so they had assumed it was an alien species, but nope, it was a dragon. 

Charlie and a few other dragon keepers had been on the scene when they arrived, so for the first time, Natasha found out there was an entire magical world. She knew about magic, of course, but not that it had its own society. At least, Wanda never mentioned anything of the sort existing.

Charlie had captured her interest immediately. He was ruggedly handsome, covered in tattoos, and had a flare for the dangerous. That’s probably why he was interested in her from the get-go as well.

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout?” Charlie asked, taking his seat. 

“How we met,” Natasha told him. “And that I’m starving.” She laughed.

“Oh, here comes our food,” Charlie said, looking over.

Hannah was approaching, floating their meals and drinks over. “The charms are all set on the drinks; you just have to clink glasses and drink. It will last about an hour.” 

“Thanks, Hannah,” Charlie said. 

“Umm, charmed drinks?” Natasha asked, looking at the bubbling drinks warily.

“Trust me, Nat, it’ll be cool.” He reached out and took her hand. “Trust me, love, I wouldn’t put you in any type of danger.”

“Okay,” she murmured, knowing that she could trust him. Reaching out, she picked up one of the drinks. “We just clink it, yes?”

“Yup, that’s what she said.” Charlie held his own drink out, and they clinked. 

Natasha drank it, surprised but the sweet, bubbly taste. “Oh, that’s nice,” she said. Suddenly, a strange sensation came over her. Her body tingled with what felt like excitement. 

“Woah,” Charlie said, sitting back in his chair. “Your awareness skills are insane.”

“What?” Natasha asked. “Why do I feel weird? What’s going on?”

“It’s a magic swap drink. Couples do it to switch personalities, but for us, Hannah adjusted the potion slightly to switch our abilities.”

“And you have my skill set now?” Natasha asked, her eyes wide as she tried to make sense of it. Charlie nodded. “And that means I can…” She looked at her hands, eyes wide. “Can I try it? What do I do?”

Charlie laughed. “Here, take my wand. We’ll do something easy.” He held out his wand for her to take.

Natasha took it carefully, knowing that the small stick could be used as a weapon in some cases. Her body hummed in response.

“It’s only temporary, but I figured it’d be cool for you to experience what magic’s like.”

“Charlie, this is unbelievable.” 

He grinned before taking a bite of the pie. “This is great, too.”

“Can I do a spell?” She asked excitedly. 

“Try Accio while pointing it at your napkin.” 

Natasha pointed her wand at the napkin. “ _Accio_ ,” she said firmly. She squeaked in delight when the napkin came whizzing at her. She caught in and looked at Charlie. “What else?”

“First eat your Shepherd's Pie, and then we’ll head into the Alley and do more magic before the potion wears off,” Charlie pointed his fork at her.

Nodding, Natasha dug into her meal, eager to explore her temporary powers.


End file.
